


Rude Boy

by Mindblowingbrunette



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Adult Content, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Dry Humping, Frottage, Grinding, Lapdance, M/M, Seduction, Sexual Content, Sexy as fuck! Mike, Song Lyrics, Strippers & Strip Clubs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 09:36:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8440591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mindblowingbrunette/pseuds/Mindblowingbrunette
Summary: After a stressful week, Harvey finds himself in a strip club.  Mike unleashes a seduction plan that sees Harvey lose his self control in the hottest way possible.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I had so much fun writing this, mostly due to the visuals of Mike. 
> 
> Not sure if I suceeded writing with a song in mind, it was hard to do. If anyone has any helpful tips please inbox me.
> 
> Again my grammar and punctuation are a work in progress.
> 
> It's pretty adult content heavy in the second half. I hope you like it.

Harvey's day had been a complete disaster, the whole week a write-off.  Hardman was coming at them hard, if he still had a job by month's end, he would be shocked.

He closed down the laptop with a sigh.  He needed a distraction, he needed to go out, but where?  If he went to a bar, no doubt there would be any number of people wanting to talk to him or even worse, hit on him.  No, he wasn't in the mood for company.  He needed a place where no one would bother him.  

That's how he ended up at Blue Mountain, a high-end male strip club in the East Village. The kind of place where the strippers approached you, none of this lining the stage throwing money around tackiness.  When he was younger and needed to blow off some steam, he frequented male strip clubs.  Women assumed he was gay, though technically he was bi and left him alone to drink.  He usually kicked back enjoying a scotch and people watched, the animalistic reactions of typically classy women, fascinated and amused him.

He approached the bar and ordered their best scotch, a minute later a male voice beside him ordered a beer, he turned to the voice and was met with a set of beautiful piercing blue eyes.  

"I'm Mike." blue eyes said grinning his stunning smile, Harvey was instantly attracted to him.  Harvey ran his eyes over Mike, he had scruffy, dirty blonde hair, milky skin, he was tall, quite slim but the leather jacket was hiding his body slightly he noted.  He looked early 20's at most.  

"Harvey," he said, sticking out his hand and shaking Mike's firmly.

" _So_ , what brings you here tonight Harvey?"

"Bad week," he shrugged, "Just needed to let off steam".

Mike gestured towards a vacant booth.  The MC announced a 'Fireman Randy' to the stage, and a hens party started shrieking.

"How about you Mike, do you come here often?" He cringed realising he sounded like every cliche ever.

Mike burst out laughing. " _Dude_ , I hope that's not your go to pick up line? It's _terrible_!"

It was terrible, but Mike was so entranced by how ridiculously good looking he was that Harvey could have told him turtle necks are the new henley, and he would have just nodded in agreement.

"Sorry," Harvey winced.  "Like I said, it's been a bad week!"  He threw back his remaining scotch and gestured to the waitress for a refill.

"I'm here blowing off some steam too," Mike explained.  "I've got exams next week, and I needed a break from studying."  He sighed.  His mind wandering to all the ways Harvey could relieve his tension, in his bed, all weekend.

"What are you studying?" Harvey asked, noticing Mike's mind seemed to be elsewhere.  If Harvey had to guess, he would say something art related, at NYU maybe.

"Third year Law, at Yale," Mike replied, like it was no big deal being in a top five school.

Harvey was a bit gobsmacked at that revelation, wasn't he supposed to be great at reading people? He covered well with a small ironic laugh, "I'm a lawyer," he said.

"No Shit eh?" Mike wasn't that surprised, the man was wearing a $6000 suit and sported a surely illegal amount of gel in his hair.

Their conversation was fluent and easy with just a touch of flirty banter.  Five minutes later, Mike was busy staring at Harvey's mouth, memorising the smile lines when a waitress caught his eye and motioned to her watch.

" _Shit!_ " He exclaimed, "I'm sorry Harvey, I really have to go," he said standing.  Harvey although disappointed said goodbye and watched Mike's nice ass head for the door.

Unbeknownst to Harvey, Mike headed backstage to change into his uniform.  Mike had never met anyone here that he genuinely liked, he always kept things strictly professional.  It was just a very well paid job that covered all of his college tuition.  Going all in, he advised the D.J of the change in music, picking a song he deemed perfect for tonight's seduction plan.  Mike hoped Harvey would accept that before he got his shit together, he was a full-time stripper, not only that but the headliner at this club.  He was so fucking nervous.  "Get it together, you want him to be gagging for it, then you're gonna have to bring your 'A' game, Mike" he psyched himself up throwing a few jabs in front of him.

Harvey stood and made his way to the bar, cursing under his breath, he should have got the kids number.  Having Mike in his bed would have completely distracted him from all the shit going on at work.  Ordering another scotch, he scanned the premises; there was an empty table a couple of meters back from the stage.  He took his seat and watched Fireman Randy gyrating on a lady wearing a 'bride to be' veil, as his finale.

The MC claimed the stage once again.

"Ladies and Gentleman, we have a special guest up next, this _hottie_ used to be our headline act once upon a time!"  

The crowd cheered, and wolf whistled.

"Should we see if he's still got the moves?"  More cheering. "Please welcome back to the stage, _**The Closer!**_ "  

A hush fell over the audience as Rihanna's, Rude Boy started playing, and Mike strutted, like he owned the goddamn place, onto the stage.  He wore a white Navy shirt, unbuttoned to show off a smooth lean chest and firm stomach, barely there white boxer briefs that hugged his sculpted round ass, pulled up white crew socks and topping off his deliriously hot ensemble, a Captain's hat.  

 _Well, hot fucking damn_ , Harvey thought.  His initial shock at this turn of events, overtaken by how abso-fucking-lutely drop dead delicious Mike looked. Harvey licked his lips, a smirk plastered on his face as he eye fucked Mike like a teenager.

Mike did a bit of a sultry strut around the stage, then swung gracefully around the pole slowly eyeing his audience, he was looking for one man, in particular, unsure whether he would still be there.  When he spotted Harvey, he was delighted to see he was being furiously eye fucked by the man.  

With a slow cocksure walk, running his hands down over his barely shirted chest seductively Mike made his way to the front of the stage.  He closed his eyes and rolled his body, sliding the shirt from his shoulders, throwing it to a make-up caked bridesmaid on a nearby table.  He sucked his pointer finger lasciviously into his mouth like a lollipop, then drew a line down his chest with it, hooking his thumbs into his shorts and pulling them away from his body.  Lewdly he looked down as if he was checking out the prettiest cock in the world, licking his lips he moved his hands to rub at his thigh creases.

_Tonight I'mma let you be the captain_

_Tonight I'mma let you do your thing, yeah ~_

Mike dropped down on his knees undulating and thrusting his pelvis forward before diving onto his hands and fucking the floor in a downright indecent manner.  His face read "Yep; I'm the fucking Captain!"

The smell of sexual desire permeated around the stage.  His combination of youthful innocence and sexual deviant, winning the audience over as they cheered and whistled for more.

_Tonight I'mma let it be fire_

_Tonight I'mma let you take me higher ~_

Sliding his legs underneath him, Mike dropped off the stage with a graceful thunk and strolled in time with the music towards Harvey, eyes fixed on his target, thumbs tucked into the front of his shorts, predatory smile firmly in place.  He arrived in between Harvey's thighs and lifted his chin with a finger, waggling his eyebrows at him as Rihanna sang _we could get it on, yeah_.

Harvey saw Mike was moving towards him, he pushed his chair away from the table confidently, noting the house lights above him were slowly illuminating like a spotlight.  Damn kid had planned this, and he felt his pulse ratchet up a notch.  Mike's thumbs were in his shorts, Harvey imagined licking along the waistband, maybe leaving a bite mark on his hip bone.  He locked eyes with Mike, raising his eyebrows, giving him the ' _Give it your best shot_ ' look, then spread his legs invitingly to accommodate Mike as closely to his groin as possible.  The rest of the club faded into the background.

_Do you like it boy I wa-wa-want what you wa-wa-want_

_Give it to me baby like boom, boom, boom ~_

"Hey there, Harvey," Mike spoke every word dripping with sexual innuendo. He stepped back, tipped his hat, then removed it.  He carded his hand through his scruffy hair as he rolled his hips once, twice, slowly enough that you could see his abs ripple down his body.  He placed a hand on Harvey's shoulder, and salaciously full body rolled against him like a cat, bringing his hardened nipples right in front of Harvey's face before placing the captain's hat on his head.  

He moved and straddled Harvey, grinding and rutting against his already half hard cock.  Continuing his ministrations he scruffed Harvey, yanking his head backwards and exposing the sensitive skin on his neck.  He lightly bit behind his ear, then breathed heavily into it before dragging his stubble across Harvey's neck. He heard a deep raw groan muffled in Harvey's throat.

Harvey watched in goddamn awe at the seductive roll of Mike's hips that had his abs isolated and rippling down his sweat-sheened chest.  When Mike bought his nipple mere millimetres from his mouth it was all he could do not to lick, pinch, bite, and pull him by the hips onto him.  He'd seen the signs though ' _No touching_ ' dammit.  Then as if Mike had read his mind he was on top of him grinding and gyrating like a porn star, pulling his hair, biting and rubbing stubble on his neck, hitting all his favourite kinks.  Harvey let out a groan; he was already 99% sure Mike was winning this round.  He resisted the urge to adjust himself.

There were high pitched squeals and whistles coming from the audience, beside themselves watching Mike and the hottie in the suit getting downright dirty.

_Come here rude boy, boy can you get it up_

_Come here rude boy, boy is you big enough~_

Mike smoothly kicked up and flipped himself over, his hips moving in slow circles as he pressed his cleft back and ground against Harvey's now hard cock. He really wanted to fall to his knees and bury his face in Harvey's crotch, but this was a classy establishment, so he'd table that thought for later.

He grabbed Harvey's hands and placed them palm to chest, then pushed them inch by inch down over his nipples, abs, provocatively grinding pelvis, finally coming to rest on the inside of his thighs as he spread them wider.  He could feel Harvey's breathing hitch at the back of his neck and his chest fluttering against him, Mike wanted... oh God, Mike wanted.

Harvey's felt his cock grow harder, rubbing up against Mike's ass.  Thoughts of bending Mike over, kissing and licking his puckered little starfish, not helping him maintain the small iota of control he had left over this situation. Mike took his hands in his, placing them on his smooth chest.  The feel of Mike's body under his hands felt so fucking good.  Smooth, silky, muscled perfection.  Mike led his hands down onto his smooth inner thighs and pushed, spreading himself out.  Harvey forgot how to breath just thinking about how Mike would look all spread out, sweaty and grinding.  He closed his eyes and bit his lip hard to stop his hips from moving.

_Tonight I'mma give it to you harder_

_Tonight I'mma turn your body out ~_

Mike turned, straddling him face to face again, taking the chance to look into Harvey's trusting brown eyes before putting one of Harvey's hands on his cock.  Grabbing Harvey's other hand, he sucked two fingers into his mouth, tonguing them and covering them in spit as the thrust his hips and cock into Harvey's hand.   _Fucking Christ this is hot_ he thought as he threw his head back.  He pushed Harvey's hand away, closing the distance, so their heaving chests were pressed together, grasping his shoulders as he ground and rocked hypnotically, up and down on his crotch, mouth hanging open and eyes drooping.  He was beyond the point of caring what management thought of all the touching, his self-control completely shredded.  He felt Harvey's fingers digging into his hips as he moaned something into his neck.  Harvey's cock pulsed against him.  He looked down, and Harvey's eyes met his.  Harvey looked fucked out and mind-blowingly beautiful.

Harvey felt wrecked, it was too many things to feel, see and touch, it was sensory overload.  Mike's substantial cock was throbbing and rubbing against his hand, Fuck, was he old enough to have an actual heart attack?  His dick had never been this hard before, and his heart was beating frantically in his chest, blood rushing so loudly he couldn't hear or think.  He looked up into Mike's eyes trying to focus on something. Mike's hips were slowly and sensually gyrating, moving up and down on him, just, Harvey thought, what he would look like riding his cock.  He clenched his fists, biting his lip so hard he tasted blood but he was too far gone, he grabbed Mike's hips.

" _Jesus Fucking Christ, Mike_ " he moaned, his face pushed into his neck as his orgasm tore through him.  When he looked up, Mike was smiling gently down at him, still grinding and writhing, making a show of it for everyone else.

As the second verse ended, Mike grabbed Harvey's face, turning it to lick from his carotid artery to his ear, whispering in his deepest, sexiest voice, "We finish this later."

Feeling Harvey full body shudder, he knew his work was done, he mentally high fives himself, then turned his attention toward the rest of the crowd.  

Harvey watched Mike arch enticingly, body rolling slowly backwards off him.  He plucked off his hat and winking cheekily as he sauntered away, pivoting after a few steps to draw two finger guns, playfully shooting at Harvey like a goddamn child before swaggering over to a group of middle-aged women.  The kid was going to be the death of him.

Mike's was making a real show of himself, gyrating and thrusting, dancing amongst some other tables.   _Stop acting like a teenager, your a grown goddamn man for fuck's sake_ , Harvey silently scolded himself.  Eyes vaguely following Mike but mostly just trying to get his body back under some semblance of control.

_Take it, take it, baby, baby_

_Take it, take it, love me, love me~_

Mike was back, now front and centre on stage weaving his hips from side to side.  He locked eyes with Harvey and did three body rolls, each roll pounding his fists into his hips and thrusting his dick forward in the sexiest show of dominance Harvey had ever seen.   _ **Holy Shit** he wanted to top this kid into submission_.

Mike was now blushing bashfully, wiggling his butt, turning away from his captive audience, bending down achingly slowly as he removed his shorts, revealing a very small white thong that left nothing to the imagination.  

For a crowd that was supposed to be upper class, they were losing their collective shit, squealing and wolf whistling.

As the song ended, Mike leant back against the stripper poll casually tipping the Captain's hat to his audience.  The crowd erupted, whooping and whistling.  

He had no right to look that good Harvey thought, stifling a groan as he thought about the cum ruining his very expensive suit pants.  After Mike had left the stage, Harvey waited five minutes, most if it was spent picturing Louis mudding, until he could stand and make his way towards the exit without an obvious bulge in his ruined pants.  People still stared.   _Jesus!_

Out of nowhere, Mike flattened him against the wall near the entrance, covering Harvey's mouth with his, biting his lower lip, sucking at his tongue, devouring his mouth with one of the filthiest kisses Harvey had ever been the recipient of.

"The Closer hey?" Harvey teased, smirking.

"Take me home, Harvey," Mike breathed barely above a whisper.

"Aye Aye Captain."

 

The END.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to see Twitch demonstrate the body roll with hip punches - https://youtu.be/CjMQe16n29A
> 
> I am considering more chapters/a sequel, however I need to improve on writing sex scenes first. I don't want to write them if they are going to be subpar. It's as much for me as it is for you guys. If anyone wants to help me improve, send me a message.


End file.
